phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Plantain Leaf
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 590 MST |stars = 10 |special = None |ATP = 219-280 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 45 |MST = 20 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 550 MST |stars = 10 |special = None |ATP = 500 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 151 |MST = 20 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "A huge leaf. When equipped, it increases your mental strength by 20." : — In-game description Plantain Leaf is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item can be obtained in the hard, very hard, and ultimate difficulties. See the drop chart below for more information. Plantain Leaf can only be equipped by members of the Force class. If a level 100+ Force with at least 630 MST combines Plantain Leaf with Magic Water, the Plantain Fan can be created. Drop Chart Plantain Leaf in all versions of Phantasy Star Online has a semi uncommon drop rate. Certain section IDs will come across it over the course of their adventure. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Plantain Leaf's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Plantain Leaf has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. AP Silence Pso ep3 crazy tune.png|Crazy Tune*|link=Crazy Tune Pso ep3 god hand.png|God Hand*|link=God Hand Pso ep3 govulmer.png|Govulmer|link=Govulmer Pso ep3 guardianna.png|Guardianna*|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 nano dragon+.png|Nano Dragon+|link=Nano Dragon Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 sinow spigell.png|Sinow Spigell|link=Sinow Spigell TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods